


The MASS Project

by the_HERESY_0201



Category: Reituha, the GazettE
Genre: Birth, Graphic Description, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, References to Depression, asshole protagonist, backtabbing friends, everythings a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_HERESY_0201/pseuds/the_HERESY_0201
Summary: Akira Suzuki gets put out of his element when he receives a call from a clinic telling him his donation has been put to good use. Completely forgetting he donated semen for money three months prior, the doctor explains to him their MASS Project; an experimental project impregnating men who actually have the ability to conceive. Under hearing that his donation landed the first successful male pregnancy, Akira agrees to meet up with the "Mother" figuring the whole thing is a hoax. In return, he meets Kouyou. A 22-year-old hermaphrodite, who is indeed, pregnant with his child turning his whole world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Akira was right where he imagined himself at the tender age of 26. After growing up a CEO's son, it was no surprise that his birthday would be held at one of Tokyo's most praised clubs- for free, no less.  
The limo made another hard turn to the right before rolling up to the front entrance, where Shiroyama Yuu, Akira's closest friend and colleague who also happened to be hosting the party, led the group of boys into the mess of loud music and dancing figures. Already, the blonde couldn't contain himself as he eyed every girl he passed. This was nothing new, as partying at clubs was one of his main hobbies, but nonetheless, the over lapping bass line and intoxicating sent of sweaty girls dancing on top of each other made him more than eager about the night's plans.  
And that's to say he already knew he'd end up between a few girls, but tonight was special.

Out of nowhere, Yuu approaches him with a glass of fizzy, pink alcohol having already made it to the bar somehow. Knowing that the raven was real popular around here, it would make sense if the man managed to get it with a nod and a generous tip. Without hesitation, Akira downs the drink in one go as his friend could only watch and laugh before yelling a congratulations in his ear that still went unheard due to the overly excessive music.

Akira was overwhelmed with joy and not because it was his birthday and he could drink and fuck all the girls he wanted, but because his father was offering him a higher position at the company as a gift. Starting tomorrow, he'll be the manager at one of the major publication branches in Shinjuku.

Of course it wasn't necessarily the job itself he was excited about, but the money. More money meant more cars. More cars meant more babes and more babes meant more sex. It was a cycle, a beautiful cycle at that, and the proper way to celebrate it was more alcohol.  
He followed his friend to the back where a large table sat vacant for them as the pink liqour was already working it's magic. He realized he had no idea who half the guys Yuu invited even were as they all sat down. It was almost annoying how he invited them on a whim, knowing Akira wasn't even fond of the lesser boys. The only other person he recognized was Uke Yutaka, someone he's known since high school.

"You excited to take on the managing position?" Uke asks, leaning across the table.

Unable to barely make out what his friend said, the blonde makes an attempt to answer. "No.. I don't even know the first thing about-"

"Hey! That girl over there is checking you out, Suzuki!"  
Sure enough, as he followed Yuu's finger did he find a beautiful blonde foreigner looking his direction, an end put to any conversation him and Uke were about to have.  
Unfortunately, the blonde was to distracted by loud music and the sight of tits to see the disapproving look upon his friend's face.  
It was true. Akira didn't have a clue as to how he was going to take on the position, and given Uke was now the designated driver for the night, the poor man would see first hand just how stupid Akira was of his decision making.

That started with three more martinis, way over his drinking limit, so it was no surprise he was completely shitfaced by the time he reached the girl Yuu had pointed out. The next was grinding said girl for all to see as the others were of course no help, being they were just as plastered and influencing bad choices. After a while, Uke had given up trying to keep them in check and settled for a club soda as he watched his friends fall into their own doom from the bar.  
It was your typical scene of young adults intoxicated and enjoying themselves in the midst of green flashing lights and the occasional mist that trapped just about everyone on the dance floor in their drunken little world. A world that, as a sober individual, would regret having ever entered.

Akira, being the youngest of the group and the most naive, saw no problem constantly partying in fancy clubs and limousines and having mind blowing sex without any real work.  
All he had ever known was to become successful. Studying hard and taking others into consideration was never part of the game. With that said, his father was the one who helped him cheat, creating a very dependent son with no mindset of his own. In the end, he was still living in a separate part of his father's mansion feeding off of shared luxury and riches with the only job he'd ever been good at being that of pleasing a girl.

It was truly a sad sight as Uke watched him stagger back and forth the club, gathering as many girls as he could. At that very moment the brunette knew his young colleague would be in between each and every one of them tonight. Not because they liked him or found him attractive given they were too drunk to even notice. But the fact he had money and cars and a glorious house to fuck in.  
Ergo, the cycle working at it's finest.

"This is the new manager of ICON... what a shame."


	2. Chapter 2

Akira didn't usually remember the dreams he had after a night of full blown drinking leaving him blank and apathetic. But today would be different.

In this dream, the blonde found himself walking across the roof of one of the company's buildings. How he knew it was the company's made no sense but quickly became the least of his problems when he then found himself standing on the edge, looking down. There were no cars, no people... just silence. He screamed internally at the thought of falling, knowing the he'd probably die halfway before the empty pavement caught him. It felt like there was someone else behind him that was willing to push him off, as if they were begging for his attention. But no matter how intense the feeling became, he would not turn around and look at them.  
It was scary.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?_ " Suddenly came the shrieking cry of an enraged man.  
Snapping his eyes open did Akira realize there was no building but just a bed and his father standing above him with wadded newspaper in his hand, ready to strike down at any second.  
"Why aren't you at the office yet?!"

"O-o... Office?" Sitting up was easier said then done as the blonde lifted himself slowly, head in hand. This was by far the worst hangover he'd had yet and his father's screaming didn't help as the man ranted on about adults and responsibilities. Each throb was like a stab in the temple, causing him to groan before looking back up at his father who was obviously more than disappointed. That's when it hit him.

Today was his first day at the office... and he was hammered. Laying in a bed naked from last night's poor decisions with the brown bottle flu.

"It's already noon! Look at you!'"

"Can I .. have some water, pl-"

"You are the new manager, Akira! You think this is how to get your work done?!"

"Please stop screaming." Akira couldn't take it as each side of his head writhed with pain.  
He really shouldn't have ordered that third martini when he could barely handle half a beer. Oddly enough, he wasn't even embarrassed to sit here as a grown ass man and get degraded like a child. This was something he was used to.  
No matter how much his father criticized him, the end result was always the same; get up, move around, call a friend, get drunk 'till three in the morning, and not see the man for another month. It was a wonder why they were having this talk at all. You'd think his father would learn after the first million times that Akira's ways would never change.

"You're 26, now. I expect more out of you."

"Do you?"  
Without warning, a hard force comes down across the back of Akira's head, nearly knocking him into the next life. It seems the wadded newspaper was finally put to good use as the blonde sat in self pity, rubbing the nape of his neck.  
There was no use in arguing given he was supposed to be at the office 5 hours ago, and everyone was depending on his arrival. Now he's let everyone down, not just his old man. But of course Akira was oblivious to this fact as he was currently battling a hangover.

"Yes! I do! I expect to see you at the office in an hour." His father continued, heading towards the door. "And get your whores out of here!"

"Whores?" Akira looked around, spotting not four, but five slutty women passed out around his room. He sneered in disgust at their naked bodies spread over his bed carelessly with their make up smudged and smeared- nothing like the beautiful ladies he'd met last night. And as if things weren't already an unholy mess, his room was in complete disarray from tipped bookshelves to broken laptops and torn curtains. He was positive now this was by far, the worst hangover he'd ever had.

• • •

Sitting in the back of his father's limo on the way to the office left Akira's mind wandering this way and that as he stared out onto the busy streets of Shinjuku. He tried to pinpoint which building it was he might have been standing on top of in his dream while imagining what it would have been like if he fell. Would he have woken up, or died right there in that nightmare? And what if he had died, would his father miss him?

It was even more aggravating to watch the smooth drive come to a complete halt, making him even later to work than he already was. Strange, given it was long past noon but not quite after work. There was no way to tell why they were in a jam.  
Akira settled for relaxing back into an afternoon nap he desperately needed. The numerous glasses of water and pain killers were doing little to sooth his drunken aftereffects, and the sound of car horns were making it worse. Maybe it was better if they ended up so late he wouldn't really have to go into work at all and get those 14 hours of sleep.

Out of irony, Akira's phone suddenly buzzes in his left coat pocket to keep him further from slumber. Figuring it's his father, the blonde sends the annoying ringtone to voicemail. But it was no use as the damn thing continued to ring a second time. God just wasn't on his side today, was He? Maybe this was karma, but who believed such a thing? Not Akira.

The number seemed to come from an unidentified caller and not his father at all. His curiosity peeked before his answering the phone knowing no one ever really called him except Yuu or Uke.

"Moshi-Moshi?" The blonde manages in a raspy voice.

" _Moshi-Moshi? My name is Tatsuyara Ichiro. I'm calling from the Ginza local clinic over here just south of Tokyo... I'm calling for Suzuki Akira?_ "

"...This is him."

" _Oh, well nice to meet you, sir. I'm calling about your donation approximately three months ago?_ "

"My donation?"

" _Yes, sir._ "

"What donation?" This was becoming a waste of time as the limo finally started moving through traffic. Why would a doctor's clinic be calling him? "Look I have to be at work soon, so if you could-"

" _I understand. I'll make it quick. I was just calling to inform you that your sperm donation has been put to good use and has landed a successful pregnancy._ "

"Pregnancy!?" Akira wasn't sure if he heard that right. Sitting up alert, he wondered if he was still in a dream. Last night was the first time he had sex in weeks. How was this possible? His stomach continued to twist in knots as the high pitched little doctor continued.

" _Yes, sir. You see, we have been conducting an experiment for a few years. This project is called Maternal Assistance- or MASS- if you will. I know this is a little shocking, but after many trials we have finally been able to produce the first successful male pregnancy. Your donation has landed a success._ "

"Wait.. wait, wait... So you're telling me I got someone pregnant?!"

" _Well.. Yes and no, sir. Did you not know about this? We were to inform people at the time of their donation what it was being used for...?"_

At that moment, everything came crashing down around Akira as he finally remembered walking into that clinic all those months ago upon a dare. It was funny, given he'd had never done anything like it before and he was getting paid for it. Oh, the laughs him and Yuu shared.  
But there wasn't any room for laughter now as the blonde's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Sleep was the last thing on his mind as he numbly held the phone to his ear.

"So there's a man out there... pregnant with my child?"

" _Yes. In fact, the main reason I'm calling was to see if you wanted to come in and meet them?_ "

"Is this a joke? I'm already not feeling well.." On cue, a nauseating feeling in his stomach nearly had the blonde vomit. He couldn't tell if it was from the hangover or the nonsense he was being told over the phone or both, but here he sat, being told it wasn't at all. In fact, they were going to have an ultrasound a week from then to make sure the "mother" was doing well. No matter how elaborate the information was, it still felt surreal. Akira couldn't bring himself to believe it and could no longer hold back his laughing.

" _So would you like to come in, Suzuki-San?_ "

"To meet the guy, huh?"

" _The_ mother _, yes._ "  
This has to be a joke. It was biologically impossible and there was no way Akira could be the one responsible. He was young and stupid, but he wasn't this careless. After careful consideration (something he never does), the blonde finally agrees. He was curious to see just how much of this is true. The doctor sounds excited and agrees to meet at the same clinic the following day.  
" _I'm glad you agreed to come in, sir. Usually other men don't._ "

Akira didn't know how to respond to that, noticing how it pulled at his heart a little and decided to end the phone call then and there as the limo then pulled up to the underground parking lot to the office.

If only he was pushed off that building he wouldn't have had to wake up to this.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew you shouldn't have ordered that last drink."  
  
"It's your fault for not stopping me, _Mr. Designated Driver_." Akira sneered at Yutaka while he rubbed at his temples, enduring all the teasing from both the latter and Yuu. After work, the three had agreed to meet up at the local _izakaya_ for food and more celebratory arrangements in regards to Akira's first day as manager. The three men sat in the corner reminiscing about their day when Yuu pointed out the blonde's neck.

"Looks like you had some real fun last night, hm?" Yuu raised his brow.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"I just wanna know how you made it to work at all today. You look like shit."

Akira rubbed at the multiple bruises that decorated his collarbone, deciding weather or not he should tell them the truth or let them continue to think highly of him. Little did they know, he'd walked in within the last thirty minutes of the work day only to run into his father before catching his friends at the last minute. He still hadn't met the superintendent let alone know the schedule for the week or the articles being written or even the final publishing date for the month. Sometimes he wondered why his father gave him this position at all. Instead, the blonde settles for more beer while silence overcame the group.  
The waitress finally came over with another round of food in which they ignore, waiting for Akira's reply.  
  
"Everything okay?" Yutaka finally speaks up.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"How was your first day? I mean, you haven't really told us anything."  
  
"Fine. Stressful, but fine."  
  
"Anything interesting?" Yuu adds, slowly taking a bite.  
  
".. No." **_Just that my Dad treats me like a child and I wasn't actually here today._** Akira adjusts his scarf in order to hide his neck better when he remembers the phone call from that afternoon. He sits alert knowing Yuu was a part of the whole ordeal.

Should he tell them about it? It was an interesting point to bring up and would make a good joke, but he instantly shrugs it off when Yutaka excuses himself. Maybe it wasn't that important. It did seem ridiculous after all and Akira wasn't even sure about it yet. And what if he was a father? He certainly wasn't ready for that! He just spent his 26th birthday shitfaced and can barley understand his job let alone raise a child. The beer was disappearing quickly now that his mind was dead set on the situation. People's surrounding conversations became murmurs, and Yuu's face was becoming a blur itself as his world was morphing into the harshest of realities. Or maybe he was just getting drunk.

Pregnant men?

It had to be a joke. Maybe it was one of those game show type of deals where there'll be secret cameras and an audience laughing at his reaction before the host enters the room to reveal to him the gag. The idea put Akira at ease now that things seemed to make more sense that way. It wasn't real, it was a prank.

"Where's Yuta?"

"He went to answer his phone." Yuu answers before taking a swig of his own beer. "Something about a girlfriend, or mom dying, I don't know."

"Wow. You sound like you pay attention?"

"Nah.. He's been a little stuck up about things lately. I choose to tune him out sometimes."

"Probably 'cause his mom's dying..! Shit, Yuu! I'd be anal too."

"No you wouldn't. You've never had a mom."

"..."

Before the blonde could even process his friend's harsh comeback, Yutaka had made it back to the table. It was then they decided to call it a night; stubbing out cigarettes and pushing food aside before making out into the rain. The car ride was rather tense. Thunder rumbled every couple of minutes as it rained harder. Akira could only sit in silence and give one word answers when actually acknowledged. Therefore, the ride was rather quiet except for the music playing from the radio. Usually the blonde was the one doing all the talking and cracking all the dirty jokes. The last two days really had been a roller coaster for him weather mental, emotional or even physical. But why would Yuu bring up his dead mother like that? He did have a mom up until he was almost six. He knew what it was like to suddenly not have that gentle, loving figure around anymore.  
Regardless of who Yutaka was on the phone with, the statement was downright unnecessary.

With the headache and everything completely gone, Akira could only focus on everything else. Literally everything. He didn't know where to even begin from his mess of a room he'll be returning home to, how he'll even handle work tomorrow or his father, in that case. Can he even actually make time for the appointment at the clinic? Is there actually a man out there conceiving his child? And now Yutaka's mother could be dying. What could possibly get worse?

"Hey, what's that buzzing?"

"Hmm?"

"Akira... Your phone?"

Sure enough, as the blonde looks down, does he spot his phone lit up with his father's number across it. _**Speak of the Devil..**_

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Where are you!?_ "

"Out with some friend-"

" _Out. Yeah, your always 'out with friends' never getting your shit done. Knocking up girls and crashing cars, sending me over 1,000,000 in yen every other month. The maid has spent the last 3 hours cleaning up your room! Did you not here me before you left!?_ " Akira was speechless as his father then continued. " _Iv'e been waiting for you! You were supposed to come home straight away so I could help you figure out this months issue-_ "

"I'm sorry, Dad."

" _Your sorry ass won't get you out of these problems anymore, Akira! You're a grown man now, and here I am trying to track you down like you're a rebellious teen.. or something. I'm sick of-_ "

"No, Dad. I'm actually sorry. I didn't hear you, but I'm headed home now." It was very rare for the blonde to be genuinely apologetic, therefore his old man would become speechless, and it never failed to show as the latter sighed deeply before hanging up. And it's not to say the apologies ever worked either, but at least he tried. After slipping the phone back in his pocket, Akira also noticed how quiet the ride had really become, making his cheeks flush red.  
They heard everything, for sure.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Yutaka asked gently after an excruciatingly long minute.  
  
"It's okay, Yuta-kun."  
  
**. . .**

For the first time in a long time, Akira felt pity upon walking into his room that was now completely spotless with even a new set of curtains. A few boxes sat in the corner, but the blonde was too tired to bother investigating. It was a quarter till midnight, so it was surprising to hear his father enter through the backdoor and make it upstairs. Had he really been waiting for him this late?  
Sprawled across the bed, Akira kept his eyes on the shelf, opposite of his father's direction.

"Look, I know I've been hard on you... " The man began as the blonde squinted his eyes shut. "You need to understand how much this company means to me and the kind of position I want you to uphold. I have expectations for you... I'm sick of trying to hunt you down like a little kid. You're not a little kid anymore, Akira." The elder made his way over to the edge of the bed, choosing his words carefully knowing his son would tune him out if he hadn't already. When it came to much more serious matters, Akira seemed to loose all interest and knowledge of anything. There were no perfect string of words to make the boy listen, let alone have him understand the situation he was in. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still miss Mom?"

"... That has nothing to do with the fact you can't get things together at this age, Akira. Don't change the subject."

It was quiet for a while, clearly both at a loss for words and neither daring to say anything. It had been 20 years, but any word about Ms. Suzuki had everyone in emotional turmoil to this day, especially his father. What even brought that question on? he wondered. After a moment, the latter turned to leave and even though the blonde was drifting off to sleep, he still managed to hear his dad finally answer his question.

"I miss her everyday... we both need her right now more than anything, don't we?

Goodnight, son."


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of doctor's offices were always off putting with the chemicals and antiseptic and uncomfortable, cramped waiting rooms.

After managing to escape the office and his father's looming supervision, the blonde found himself standing outside the only clinic near the Ginza area in Tokyo. It was small, and cramped between huge buildings decked out with neon lights and sale signs to attract young, crazy yuppies like himself. A very strange place for fertilization clinics to conduct curious biological experiments. Inside looked normal as an elderly woman sat behind the front desk waiting for the next presumable costumer- if you can call them that. Bookshelves and folder racks amidst a bland color scheme completed the place in a boring manner. Akira would give anything to leave yet found himself face to face with the woman's overwhelmingly bright smile.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I have an appointment with Dr. Tatsuyara..." He managed quietly.  
  
"Reason for appointment?" The old secretary seemed pleased when she typed away at her computer as the blonde regrettably answered.  
  
"Something about a donation and... a project."  
  
"Please wait over there." She motioned to the seats behind him. "He'll see you shortly."  
The kindness and pleasant atmosphere was almost too phony given the situation he was in. It was almost as if everyone around him was trying their hardest not to laugh or be too obvious. As he took a seat, he noticed the mother in the corner with the toddler in her arms, fiddling with some toy. Another young woman sat on the opposite side of the room, smiling sweetly each time they made eye contact. Certainly, because they were women, they had to be here for a different reason and Akira couldn't help but wonder if they knew about the project or if it really was all a joke. He must have looked paranoid stressing his neck in every direction, trying to look for any cameras or anyone strange and out of place before spotting a mess of red hair suddenly walk through the door.

"We'll get you your toy at home.." The mother suddenly cooed to her child, it's little chubby legs kicking in defiance. The outcry caused such a scene, Akira had missed where the redhead walked off to considering they completely skipped the front counter. No one seemed to care or even notice except Akira himself though it was strange how fast they disappeared. Was this place always chaotic? Shrugging it off, he instead focuses on the mother picking up her child's toy and setting it aside, wondering if his own mother ever had to sit in a office like this dealing with the blonde's antics like that at one point. The mother, as pale and as sleep deprived as she was, still managed a smile while calming her child.

The image alone gave the blond butterflies- sickening ones.

He had to look away knowing that this might all be real and even though getting men pregnant was biologically impossible, someone could still be having his baby and having to suffer all the same.With the child's head buried in the mother's breast, the room became silent again while Akira was drowning in his own thoughts of responsibilities, fears, and burdens. Without a single distraction, he was left to his own mind that trapped him away in a world of nerve wrecking possibilities. He could only stare down his own reflection on the TV screen in the corner, wondering just what his father would do if he were to know about this. What would become of his reputation? His friends? Would they still except him?

Would Yuu, his best friend since Secondary School, help him out through the emotional roller coaster or sit back and laugh as he struggled? He doubted it, but only for a second before remembering the other night. The man still hadn't apologized for the outburst about Akira's mother much less to Yutaka on not being considerate and it made him mad. Come to think of it, the raven barley ever apologized for anything. The two had been glued to the hip since the 7th grade therefore Akira was used to his friend and his ways but for some reason, this time had really struck a cord. He couldn't remember the last time he was here much less the reason why he did it at all. Yes, it was on a dare, and yes, there was money involved but he didn't have to. The blonde couldn't let it go. Everything had him reminiscing about his mother from the women in the waiting room, to Yuu and this whole situation- like everything was also falling into place for a reason. Would his friend even recall doing this with him? _**You know you could just leave...**_ his now somewhat irritated but always reprimanding mind came whispering. _ **You can walk away from all of this and never have to deal with the outcome. No one will ever have to know-**_

".. Suzuki?" The blonde was startled out of nightmarish daydreams to spot a short man in a lab coat across the room, clipboard in hand. After exchanging casualties, the two made their way back towards another hallway that made the place look much bigger than it actually was. Akira only focused on the documents and pictures decorating the walls, ignoring the other's boasting and excitement. "I'm really glad you actually showed up.." the doctor ranted. "As Iv'e mentioned, this is quite a scientific breakthrough and you're the only one to truly experience it firsthand. It's taken up years to get this. So far, the mother's doing well but, there of course could be some complications down the road. Not too bad though. I mean, there'll be some things to discuss today, but you don't have to worry." 

"Why would I worry-?"

The doctor assured him it was alright before entering the last door to the left. Akira pictured himself dashing for the front door at the very last second but was too awestruck to even move when the redhead from earlier gazed up at him and smiled gently, adjusting his oversized glasses in the process. The somewhat pleasant vibe Akira felt from the welcoming face made him abandon all escape plans and even felt guilty for coming up with them at all. Aside from breathing, the blonde also had to remember to act natural, taking a seat next to said man. 

"Akira, I'd like you to meet Kouyou. Takashima Kouyou." 

"... Hello." Kouyou finally breathed, bowing ever so slightly. A bow in which a Akira did not return but instead consider the possibilities of a prank or a scam. 

"I'm sure you have many questions, so I'll begin by telling you this was originally a non-funded project. Though we have made friends with a few sponsors and pulled in enough money within the last year to support Takashima-San and all his needs throughout the next nine months." The little doctor pulled out a few files prior to sitting at his desk directly across from them. It was intimidating and his words came out scripted- at least to Akira. "Our main goal is to help hermaphrodites much like Kouyou deal with his condition. We didn't consider the idea of conception, let alone if it was possible until a few months ago... when we had volunteers and donations. You must understand, this is really a breakthrough and you've made history."

"Is this a joke?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Oh, come on..." Akira laughed nervously, bracing himself for an assembly of cameras and microphones to bust through the door yet as both Kouyou and the doctor looked at him, he was overcome with embarrassment. "No, really. Is this a prank?" 

"S-suzuki-San... I can assure you this is no prank. We would not go all this way and spend all this money just to fool you. I know it sounds impossible, but it's real." The reply was straightforward, a little hurtful even and after another minute of awkward silence, Kouyou's facial expressions went between hurt and anger while the doctor looked at them, concerned. It was all genuine and not acting at all, but just out of spite, the blonde rises to open the door. As expected, there was no one there. Akira's fears had downright become his reality within minutes. His breathing became shallow as the doctor finally spoke up. "You knew this at the time of the donation; we informed everyone then what it was for. Now, because we're not well known and haven't announced any of our research publicly, I can see why this is such a surprise to you-"

"I want proof." Akira snapped. "I- I can't believe it. At all. Not until I see proof." 

"Well, in that case you'll be glad to hear we're scheduling an ultrasound for next week-" 

"Of course a week.. when I'm not available."

"Are you alright?" The doctor pointed out as the blonde began sweating, pacing the room nervously. "I know this can come as a shock but-"

"No! I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

It was Kouyou who spoke this time, his gentle voice startling Akira who was so wrapped up in denial and anger he hadn't even realized when the redhead got up to keep him standing. Why was Kouyou's embrace so warm? When did he even almost fall over? He was then guided back to his seat, taking note of Kouyou's sent- ginger. It gave the blonde nostalgic memories of his childhood, which in return made him calm down enough to hear the doctor out.

"This is a lot to take in, I know. You're not the first to react like this towards the idea. But this is the only case where conception was actually possible." He siged, sitting back down. "Look, maybe you thought this was a joke before and yes, getting a call like the one I gave you yesterday is quite unusual and crazy even... as I said before, everything'll be alright. Congratulations, Suzuki-San." 

"So what? You're saying I have to be a father now!? Just drop everything and run and-" 

"Not necessarily-" 

"Then why am I here.. if...?" 

"If this is how you feel Suzuki-San, then why did you volunteer at all?" 

"Trash can." Kouyou suddenly gasped. 

"What?" Tears trailed the blondes face as he watched the doctor immediately pull a garbage bin from beneath his desk as the latter then vomits repeatedly. 

"Morning sickness.." the doctor chuckles. "It always comes in the afternoon."


	5. Chapter 5

The Tsuchida name was always a dreaded concern within the Suzuki household. Growing up, Akira knew of his father's disdain for it, but never understood why. Any conversation regarding them would end in arguments and repulsive shopping sprees just to prove the Suzuki family was rich as well. For all the blonde knew, they had two sons and an equally sized- if not larger- mansion on the other side of town that his father was jealous of for some odd reason. Their oldest son Jiro had started running his own business and owned several condos in both Tokyo and the United States while Ren, the youngest, had gone back to college. Considering Aikira's habits, it was easy to see why his father would get angry and self conscious when the Tsuchida's were the very definition of a perfect family.

Come to find out, Hisorou Tsuchida was the supervisor for ICON and the main reason for Suzuki's paycheck. Without him, they would be nothing and as much as his father hated to admit it, his rivals were their lifeline. Fake smiles and obedient consent was key when it came to discussing business while keeping clear of said man's radar. Unfortunately with Akia going into management, the blonde was very unprepared for the interview that morning. To make matters worse, he had no idea what anything meant regarding the company.

_"How far along are you in sales?"_ Tsuchida had asked.

_"Pretty far.. I think. Everything in the office has been going smoothly-"_  

_"Well it says here you've been taking unnecessary days off. In fact, you weren't even here yesterday.. do you even know you're way around the office? Let alone who and how to run it? Have you met Marie Debioux yet; the foreign translator?"_

_Y-yes.. I have."_ He lied, dumbfounded by the onslaught of questions. His father sat off to the side, eyes glazing over in silent rage at his son who so far, had skrewed up his first few days on the job and continued to soil the family name with every answer. It only added more embarrassment to the man but he more was concerned to where his son had actually been. Akira hadn't exactly told his father of his whereabouts in the last week and didn't plan on it. Not that he'd come up with an elaborate lie or witty banter of some sort either, but he knew eventually the man would question it if he hadn't already come up with the conclusion of him getting shitfaced, which unfortunately, would be best for now. Regardless of how bad it made Akira look, he knew it was better than having his father of all people know another man out there is pregnant with his child. It would ruin everything for sure.

_"And then what happened?"_ Yuu asked through the headset, before shooting the blonde's character down.

"He was mad but didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't care enough this time, but I still think I did good for the interview being on such a whim."

_"You know they email you and stuff when such a meeting comes up, Akira? Maybe if you were around more often and actually did your work..."_

"Whatever." The latter grunted, reviving his player before resuming the game. "I'm trying my best, you know? I'll get around to it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? He's not gunna fire me or anything... He's waited too long for me to finally take up this position." Without a reply, Yuu's character had already snuck in and thrown a hand grenade, eliminating Akira's character for the tenth time as a virtual _fuck you_ to such a statement. In return, Akira finally surrenders to the raven's unpredictable skill and settles for a different level before the conversation could continue. It was an easier one of course; given he had just bought the game not too long ago and hadn't gotten around to actually playing it.

What was once an interest became Akira's favorite pastime as he sat unmoving with eyes glued to the screen. Unfortunately, it was the blonde's only hobby. His only escape from reality that emptied his wallet and left him unproductive. Before PlayStation, there was Hasaka Park where Akira would practice soccer for hours on end in the big empty field. His father had only bought him a gaming system out of pity after spending all day at work and not with his son on his eleventh birthday. It was then, the poor boy had fallen victim to the idiot box. For years, he had learned to ignore stiff joints and numb muscles simply to enjoy the rush of winning against a computer, or more often, Yuu who happened to enjoy the same hobby as well. Playing one on one with his best friend helped Akira forget his father who slowly started to neglect him. To forget how bad his mother's death was really starting to effect his whole world and how lonely the big empty mansion felt. Having his friend in his ear had become comforting, like a safe haven that built a wall around Akira's fears and responsibilities. But times had changed since they were kids.

_"When are you gunna realize you're full of shit, Aki!?"_

"What!?"

_"You're lucky you got the position at all! People are literally chomping at the bit to be where you are right now while you slack off and take it for granted-"_

"I am not!"

_"The fuck you're not!"_ Yuu had snapped back. _"Where have you even been?"_

"NOWHERE!"

_"That's a lie and you know it!"_

"I don't have to explain myself to you! And you have no right to talk like you know me and you've been there every damn second of my life." What the blonde had dreaded most had finally surfaced as his cheeks burned with anger. No matter how bad he wanted to stop yelling, he wasn't ready to tell Yuu anything either. The game had long since been paused as the two continued bickering, Akira refusing to give into the constant inquiries.

_"You going to Takamasa again, Suzuki?"_

"You know I wouldn't ever go back to that shit..."

_"Then where have you been-"_

"For fucks sake! What are you? My mom?"

_"You need one to keep your immature ass in order. And Iv'e cleared everything for you tomorrow. Our first meeting's at 8:00 o' clock. Hopefully Baby Suzuki can get his ass there in time."_ Yuu teased. _"I can't belive I have to do your work for you.."_

**-LadiesMAN79- has logged off**

Without warning, the username had flashed across the screen. The blonde's virtual sanctuary had been demolished in seconds with only the unsettling thought that his friend was upset with him to keep him company. It made his stomach churn. Come to think of it, they'd been fighting more than usual ever since Akira got the job and Yuu had yet again made another remark regarding Akira's mother as if for some reason he was obligated to remind him. The raven wasn't usually one to pick fights though he tended to be more dominant and controlling which would explain why he set up the apparent meeting but not why he lashed out at Akira so suddenly. Turning the system over to live television, the blonde struggled to calm his racing heart. He hated confrontation and the worry that came with it. Fighting reminded him of his father and the impact he had on people. Once when Akira was seven, he had witnessed his old man simply throw a chair from a third story window before storming off in rage. There was never any context or explanation as to why it happened, but it did scare him. For weeks, Shizue Suzuki was a laughing stalk and everyone knew it including Akira's friends at school. It was the embarrassment the blonde had endured that made him promise to never be like that. Akira thought of his father as a bitter man that spent much more time at work than home and began feeling indifferent. Having just recently lost his mother, his entire world had become lonely and isolated. That is, until Yuu showed up.

It wasn't just the video games and the fact the raven was someone to talk to. It was the self confidence Yuu held himself with that caused the blonde to idolize him. Where ever Yuu went, Akira went. Whatever he did or said, Akira would portray the same actions in hopes of knowing what it was like to be so bold and likable. By the time they graduated, they knew every fact, every story, every secret there was to know about each other. Except one. Akira now sat alone, shaking nervously knowing that one secret might ruin his relationship with everyone he's ever come across.

It was well past midnight, and the news had become it's usual list of old, boring stories. There wasn't a single show that could keep the blonde distracted- not even the adult channel. After mindlessly flipping through stations, Akira had given up and settled for bed taking note of the thunder in the distance. He had yet to organize his files let alone clean the rest of his room from the eventful "birthday party", remembering the mess that still awaited him before crawling into bed. But even then, the blonde still couldn't shut his eyes. After all, it isn't the first time the boys had fought like this. Maybe it'll be like last time where a glass of beer is all it takes to call truce. He'd slowly catch onto the business and go back to work and then maybe, just maybe, things would go back to normal. The beautiful cycle of girls, cars and booze would set itself in motion again. Money would come pouring in and dad would be happy for once. That's how it should be... right?

Akira sighed, rolling over just in time to see his phone light up on the night stand. Figuring it was probably Yuu sending a text, he was rather surprised to see two missed phone calls; and from the same number. With slight interest he sits up, thumb hovering over the call back button. Something told him it was best not to, but if there was anything the blonde was known for, it was being hardheaded. After three rings, the line picks up suddenly making the blonde nervous.

_"... M-moshi-moshi?"_

"Uh, hi.. I missed a call from this numb-?"

_"Akira?"_ They gently ask.

"...Yeah?"

_"It's Kouyou."_

"Kou-?" He had forgotten to breath for a full minute at that point, trying to collect himself just as he had done at the clinic. He could only hope the redhead didn't hear his struggles on the other end of the line before speaking again. "H-how did you get my number?"

_"Oh, I asked the office in case I needed to contact you. I was just... Um... I-i didn't wake you, did I?"_

"Me? No! Did I wake you?"

_"No."_ Kouyou laughs, making Akira smile. _"I can't sleep."_

"Really? I can't either."

_"Oh... I'm sorry. I-"_

"No, it's fine. What- Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" Akira had sprung out of bed at this point, far from tired and more absorbed by the sudden phone call than anything. Something about Kouyou's gentle voice had him on edge, but in a good way. Before he knew it, he was pacing his room, biting his nails like a schoolgirl.

_"I just wanted to ask you about next week. Are you busy?"_

"Maybe. I'm not really sure. Why?"

_"Well.. the ultrasound is next Wednesday. A-and I know you were saying you wanted to see proof.."_ Unable to speak or think clearly, Akira stopped dead in his tracks unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Kouyou took the silence as a chance to continue allowing time for the blonde to collect himself. _"It's at noon, same place. It's just- I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to. You're not bound to this whole thing in any way. Just knowing you said you wanted to see it, I thought I'd call you.. We didn't set up anything the last time, so..."_

"No, it's fine. I'll-" He paused. This was it. His one chance to return to his normal life and forget this situation even existed. He literally had the option to politely decline and escape the whole mess yet there was some part of him that felt Kouyou didn't deserve that. "I'll be there. I can make it." **_Fuck.. what have I done?_**

_"Really? Like I said, you dont have to."_

"No, I can make it. Besides, Iv'e never seen an ultrasound or anything like that before."

_"I haven't either. This'll be a first for both of us."_ The redhead laughs again. _"Are you sure... y-you're not mad?"_

"I'm fine, really.."

_"Okay..."_

"I mean, thanks for calling me. Means... a lot." He sighed.

_"You're welcome. Um.. I should.. get to bed. I'll see you Wednesday?"_

"Yeah! For sure-"

_"Goodnight."_

"'Night!" The blonde manged. "Love you.."

After a second, the line had went dead leaving Akira's heart was beating faster than ever as he sat looking at the phones blank screen. Forget Yuu, forget his father and the clusterfuck of a room he still had to clean... There was nothing more awkward than the conversation he'd just had, let alone how he ended it.

_**Did I.. really just say that?** _


End file.
